dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganthet
*Real Name: Ganthet *Alias: Ganthet *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: White, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Guardian of the Universe, formerly Guardian of Hope, Green Lantern *First appearance: Green Lantern: Ganthet's Tale #1 (1992) History Ganthet is one of the Guardians of the Universe. However, where most of the Guardians are very stern 'by-the-book' characters, Ganthet has a personality that is more human-like, including displays of empathy and concern for an individual, instead of only thinking of the Green Lantern Corps. Ganthet is part of the Quintessence, a group of near-omnipotent beings who oversee the results of what happens on Earth. Hal Jordan is asked to help Ganthet battle a renegade Guardian, Dawlakispokpok (or Dawly, for short) who is attempting to use a time machine to change history. In the early era of the planet Oa, a scientist named Krona attempted to use a time-machine to see the beginning of time. In using his time-machine, Krona somehow 'bled' the universe of a billion years of life. Dawly is going to use his own time machine to thrust Krona to the end of time, preventing him from following through on his plan. In battling Dawly, however, it turns out that Dawly is responsible for the mishap that caused the universe to be 'born old'. When Dawly's family is brought before the Guardians, Ganthet shields Jordan's mind, allowing him to retain his memory of one of the biggest secrets of the Guardians. After the destruction of Coast City, the subsequent insanity of Hal Jordan, and the destruction of the Central Power Battery, the Guardians decide to focus all of their remaining power into Ganthet. As such, he becomes the last Guardian. Ganthet creates a new Green Lantern ring from Jordan's ring (which was crushed by the former Green Lantern after murdering Sinestro) and goes to Earth. He appears before Kyle Rayner, hastily hands him the ring, muttering "You shall have to do". It is later revealed that Ganthet first went to Guy Gardner but Gardner turned him down. During Rayner's first few months as Green Lantern, Ganthet is less than satisfied with Rayner and attempts to take back the ring. Rayner eventually earns the respect of Ganthet by facing Parallax without his ring. Ion and restoration of the Corps When Rayner briefly becomes the godlike Ion, he possessed more power than Hal Jordan did as Parallax. Realizing that he can not continue as Ion without losing his humanity, Kyle travels to the recently restored Oa to recharge the Central Power Battery. By doing so, he creates a new set of Guardians, this time as small children (both male and female), with the intent that Ganthet will look after them and teach them how to be better Guardians than their predecessors. Rayner later travelled to the edge of the universe, where he learned about Parallax. Telling Ganthet what he found, the Guardian concluded that Parallax altered his memory following his escape, and told him the whole tale of Parallax's origin and imprisonment. Ganthet instructed Kyle to retrieve Hal Jordan's corpse, hoping to resurrect Jordan. Green Lantern Kilowog, under Parallax's influence, tried to kill Rayner, but Ganthet managed to stop him and sever Parralax's control over Kilowog, Guy Gardner, and John Stewart. Once Jordan and the Spectre expelled Parallax's from Jordan's soul, the parasite bonded to Ganthet but not before Ganthet sent a beacon of Oan energy to guide Hal Jordan's soul to his body. Resurrected, Hal Jordan led the other four Green Lanterns to defeat the Parallax possessed Ganthet, returning Parallax to the Central Battery on Oa. Following these events, all the Guardians are aged to adulthood and are just as cold and manipulative as before. The only change is that there are now female Guardians as well as male. Ganthet, of course still retains a sense of individuality amongst the Guardians, believing that they should retain their emotions. During the Sinestro Corps War he and a female Guardian named Sayd are banished from the council for feeling emotion. Just as Parallax (now back in his monster form) attacks the lanterns for freeing Kyle Rayner, Ganthet and the other guardian Sayd, arrive and draw Parallax into four separate lanterns (Hal, Kyle, John, and Guy's, respectively). As Ganthet explains, he and Sayd were kicked out of the Guardians of the Universe. Ganthet's final act as Guardian is to make Kyle a new power ring. He asks if Kyle is willing to downgrade himself to a normal Green lantern, which Kyle quickly agrees too. The four men then take their lanterns and hearing the Sinestro Corps oath, recite the Classic Green Lantern Oath, and depart to confront Sinestro's Corps. Ganthet and Sayd also explain to the four about the emotional energy spectrum created at the start of the universe that is seperated into 7 colors: green(willpower), yellow(fear), violet(love), red(hate), indigo(compassion), orange(greed), and blue(hope), each representing different forms of emotion, with green being the most center balanced of the energies. The further at one end an energy color is, the more wild its power is to control, leading to a corruptive influence over the user. Ganthet also reveals that in the coming future, each color will have its own forces like the Lantern Corps, and these forces will fight against the others in a battle across the universe that will lead into the event known as "The Blackest Night", the worst of the hidden prophecies of the Book of Oa. At the end of the Sinestro War, Ganthet and Sayd are currently living on Odym, where they harness the emotional blue energy spectrum of hope and make plans to create another intergalactic police force in order to aid The Guardians and The Green Lantern Corps in their upcoming battle against "The Blackest Night" by creating Blue power rings and batteries. Both Guardians have evolved into two new beings, capable of bringing hope to others and each other, as they are also apparently romantically involved. After forging the Blue Central Power Battery, Ganthet and Sayd sought out a person from Sector 1 who could spread hope. The person they found was Saint Bro'Dee Walker of Pacredo. The Guardians of Hope explained what Saint Walker's ultimate mission and destiny would be if he joined the Blue Lanterns, and Saint Walker accepted. After learning that Sinestro was to be executed on Korugar, Ganthet dispatched Saint Walker to rescue Sinestro and bring him and Hal Jordan to Odym. During that time, Ganthet and Sayd discussed their mission with Warth of Sector 2, who Saint Walker had recommended. After three days of discussion, Warth accepted their offer, and Ganthet and Sayd placed a blue ring upon him. By this point, Walker had returned with Hal Jordan, but informed Ganthet that Sinestro had been kidnapped by Atrocitus and the Red Lantern Corps. Hal was initially dismayed to see the Blue Lanterns, thinking that Ganthet was trying to replace the Green Lanterns, but Ganthet assured Hal that they only wanted to help the Green Lanterns. Ganthet asked Hal to help the Blue Lanterns rescue Sinestro from Ysmault, reminding that while he hadn't always been clear with Hal, he had always been honest with him, something the Guardians of the Universe never had been. Hal agreed to help the Blue Lanterns rescue Sinestro. During the journey to Ysmault, Saint Walker revealed that after they rescued Sinestro, Ganthet intended to offer Hal Jordan a blue power ring and appoint him leader of the Blue Lantern Corps. However, Saint Walker had misinterpreted Ganthet's plans. While Ganthet wanted Hal to lead the Blue Lanterns, he wanted Hal to do so as a Green Lantern, believing his willpower could empower the whole of the Blue Lantern Corps, which cannot work without the green light of willpower, supplied by a Green Lantern Ring. Unfortunately, events on Ysmault had forced Saint Walker to place his Blue Lantern Ring on Hal to cure him of the Red Power Ring that had attached itself to Hal. Though it saved his life, Hal could not remove the Blue ring. Ganthet explained that Hal would have to use the ring before he could remove it. Hal soon departed to find someone who could help him. Ganthet had faith that Hal could remove the ring, but explained to Walker and Warth that he would have to do this on his own. He also instructed the Blue Lanterns to continue their recruitment and begin a search for the group who had harnessed the Indigo light, planning to build a united front of willpower, hope, and compassion to stand against the Black. With the arrival of the Blackest Night, Ganthet and Sayd embarked on a mission to recruit the heads of the seven Lantern Corps to have the emotional spectrum unite in recreating the white light to destroy the Black Lantern Central Battery. Ganthet takes Green Lantern's ring and duplicates it and puts it on his finger, making him a deputy member of the Green Lantern Corps. His last act as Guardian was to initiate a program in the six other Lantern rings to duplicate themselves and seek out new sentient beings who have the ability of carrying or instilling their respective emotions that would deputize an individual for their respective Corps for 24 hours. In order to stop a unknown threat Ganthet teams up Guy Gardner and Atrocitus to come devise a unkown plans that involves the both Gardner and the Red Lantern leader. A part of Ganthet's plan involves him to remain with the Green Lantern Corps, but not as a Guardian, but rather a Green Lantern. While his brethen question his actions they grant his request and make Ganthet the first Green Lantern of Sector 0. Ganthet forges his own Power Ring and Battery. He retains his white robes from his time as the Guardian of Hope he now wears the Green Lantern symbol. Guardians of the Galaxy Ganthet TD.gif Gathet group.GIF Ganthet power ani.gif Ganthet1_Yorel.png Guardians-Ganthet.gif_by_Lilguyz_Archive.gif MP_GreenLanternGuardian_Ganthet.gif Guardian_Ganthet_RichB.png Ganthet-green.gif Blue Lantern Ganthet v2 TD.gif Ganthet_Blue_CA.gif BlueLantern_Ganthet_RichB.png MP_BlueLanternGuardian_Ganthet.gif Ganthet_BL.png Green Lantern Guardians_Ganthet_RichB.png Ganthet_GL_CA.gif Ganthe10.png MP_GreenLantern_Ganthet.gif Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Good Guys Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Sector 0000 Category:Aliens Category:Maltusians Category:G